1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a suspension strut including unit a cylinder, a piston rod movable axially in the cylinder, a connector bearing fixed to the piston rod, a spring plate for supporting a vehicle spring, and a stop buffer for supporting the cylinder against the connector bearing to limit axial movement between the cylinder and the connector bearing. A first bearing permits relative rotation between the spring plate and the connector bearing, and a second bearing permits relative rotation between the connector bearing and the cylinder when the stopper buffer supports the connector bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension strut unit with a rotatable buffer support is known from DE 83 11 927 U1. In a suspension strut unit, the cylinder turns relative to the buffer when a deflecting movement occurs. In addition to a bearing between a spring plate and a connecting element on the vehicle body side, a second bearing is also used, which compensates for relative movement between the connecting element and the cylinder after the stop buffer has come to rest on the upper end surface of the cylinder. The second bearing is a component of an end cap, which is pressed onto the cylinder. The two bearings make it possible for the connector bearing to be completely disconnected from the cylinder of the suspension strut unit. Thus it is impossible for any twisting which could impair the comfort of the vehicle's occupants to occur between the connector bearing and the cylinder.
Although the end cap itself is relatively simple in design, the goal was to find an alternative.